


Release

by CandiedYuzu



Series: Hongjoong's pee adventures [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Omorashi, Watersports, golden showers, the fact that this is not a tag...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedYuzu/pseuds/CandiedYuzu
Summary: Wooyoung and San separately are enough of bad news. Wooyoung and San together and it’s clear that whatever it is they want from Hongjoong is going to be something else.That something else is tying Hongjoong up until he pees himself.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Hongjoong's pee adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Woosan means double trouble, rip Hongjoong  
> This took an unintended turn towards the end but I hope you like it 
> 
> This goes to all the piss loving members of _The Piss Club_ server

Wooyoung and San separately are enough of bad news. Wooyoung and San together and it’s clear that whatever it is they want from Hongjoong is going to be something else. 

They pop up out of nowhere, early in the morning, pleasant smiles that are entirely too suspicious to mean anything good. But Hongjoong doesn’t call them out on it, instead decides to just wait it out, see what it is that they’re planning, even if he’s a bit scared that he’s going to regret doing that and not nipping whatever this is in the bud. 

Wooyoung brings him coffee. That in itself wouldn’t be suspicious, it was quite on-brand for Wooyoung, actually, it was the way it was done, like there was some deep importance in Hongjoong getting this coffee, that was worrying.   
He eyes him suspiciously but accepts it regardless, coffee is coffee after all. Wooyoung and San look entirely too happy about it but Hongjoong is feeling generous and lets it go.  
It isn’t too much later that San presents him with some sort of a fancy fresh juice and that has the alarm bells in Hongjoong’s head ringing. They definitely did something. Something bad if they’re acting this guilty and Hongjoong better find out what it is in hopes that he can somehow save the situation. Except before he can say anything, San’s already bolting out of the room, leaving stunned Hongjoong behind, juice in hand. 

Hongjoong lets it go, mulling over what Wooyoung and San might be hiding as he sips on the juice. He asks Yunho if he knows anything when he comes through the living room but Yunho just shrugs, telling him that they might just be playing a prank on him or something.   
Hongjoong doesn’t like the thought of that, the more he thinks about it, the more nervous he gets, tapping his foot as he thinks about whether he should confront them or just wait and see what they’ve planned. 

Even if his final decision was to confront them, it would come too late because before he can make up his mind, he decides to go pee, the need to go building more and more since he drank that juice and as he walks down the hallway towards the bathroom, he gets ambushed by Wooyoung and San, torn away from the sight of the toilet and instead pushed into Hongjoong’s own room.   
His protests are too weak, the blame for that entirely on his surprise and sudden aroused fear at what’s going to happen to him because considering it’s Wooyoung and San, it’s probably going to be something devious, especially when he considers the reality that this was obviously a part of some grand plan they’d constructed for him and knowing them, it would be something they’d been planning for weeks. 

His curiosity gets the best of him and he lets his dongsaengs manhandle him onto the bed, tying his limbs up to the bed so that he can’t move, left at their mercy, free for them to do whatever they want with him. 

Hongjoong was a pretty simple man – push him around, tie him up and he’s going to get hard, excited to be played with. Except San and Wooyoung don’t touch him just yet.

They get off the bed, taking their time to strip off their clothing, giving Hongjoong plenty of time to enjoy the sight of their toned bodies, the result of their new workout regime.   
He’s practically trembling with excitement at what’s about to come, cock uncomfortably hard in the confines of his pants, the beginning fullness of his bladder a pleasant addition to the whole scenario. He always liked getting off with a full bladder, it always gave his orgasms more of an edge, has read something about it online, though when he thinks about it, part of it might simply just be his piss kink. Whatever the reason is, he’s not complaining about it. 

San and Wooyoung finally crawl onto the bed with him, squeezing into the space between Hongjoong’s spread legs. Except, contrary to Hongjoong’s expectations, they don’t touch him. They don’t pay attention to him at all, in fact. Instead, they seem absorbed in one another, hands mapping out each other’s bodies, tongues tangling in a passionate kiss that gets Hongjoong even harder than before.   
He lets them play for a bit but after a couple of minutes of receiving no attention, he begins to demand it, whining loudly to get their attention, to no avail. 

Even when he tries to speak, they act like he’s not even there, no matter how much he begs and pleads, promising them to make them cum so good if they just touch him. All of his attempts are futile. 

He’s not sure how much time passes but his arms are getting sore from being in one position above his head for too long and the strain of his bladder is getting to be too much to be comfortable.   
He’s not sure what’s happening because he didn’t drink _that much_ and it’s only been maybe two-three hours since he last went and he could hold for way longer than that while drinking more than he did. 

But when he voices the fact that he needs to pee, he gets ignored once again. He huffs and waits a couple more minutes before his bladder announces itself with a painful pang. 

“I’m not kidding, I _really_ need to pee.”

“Well then you’ll have to hold it, won’t you? Thought you’d have practice in it,” Wooyoung says as he finally turns to him, turning his attention back to San immediately upon finishing his sentence. 

Hongjoong whimpers and squirms as much as he can but it’s no use, the duo moving to slowly jerking each other off, mouths still connected in a filthy loud kiss. 

Not much time passes before Hongjoong finally leaks for the first time, gasping in shock (and perhaps even arousal). This is so unlike him, getting so desperate so soon and he thinks back to the coffee and juice the two younger man brought him, suddenly even more suspicious of the action than before. He doesn’t get to think about it too much though because he’s leaking again, embarrassed whimper turning into a moan halfway through.   
He can see San and Wooyoung watching him, having stopped their ministrations on each other, but they make no move to help Hongjoong. And it’s then that Hongjoong realizes that this was probably their plan since the beginning, to get him leaking, desperate and begging. 

“Please, I’m really about to piss myself.”

Wooyoung scoffs “Then piss yourself if you can’t hold it. Soak yourself right in the middle of your bed. Maybe you should be put in diapers since you can’t even hold your pee like an adult should.”

Hongjoong flushes red at that, pulling at the restraints to no avail. He’s so aroused at the whole situation he’s thinking of just letting go and wetting himself as his two dongsaengs watch on. But he tries to hold on, sure that he’s going to lose it soon anyways and he likes the thought of that even more. Tortured by both his full bladder and two of his younger members, he’s practically in heaven with all the humiliation thrown at him. 

“Bet you’re having the time of your life, aren’t you? Soaking yourself in piss? Would piss yourself all the time if you could, wouldn’t you?” San’s voice isn’t as cuttingly mean as Wooyoung’s but it makes Hongjoong’s cock twitch in his pants none the less.

He doesn’t last much longer, hiccupping out a sob as hit urethral sphincter gives out, releasing a stream of piss, the fabric of his pants quickly darkening with the urine soaking through it, some of the piss dripping down to his ass over his hips, the bottom of his shirt slowly soaking up the pee as well.   
And it just keeps going, the non-stop hissing of piss continuing on for more than three minutes for sure and when he thinks he might finally be empty, he can feel his bladder filling up once more, letting it out voluntarily this time, laying in a puddle of his own piss, everything soaked and warm with the fluid. 

He practically deflates once he’s finally done, slumping back in relief, panting heavily from exertion and arousal.  
He blinks up at Wooyoung and San watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, both silently moving forward to sit by his head, pushing their cocks close to his mouth, urging him to get to work. 

He gets to San first, sucking him into his mouth, looking up into his face through his lashes, hoping that if he does good, they’ll get him off soon.   
He doesn’t get to work on San’s cock for too long before Wooyoung is pulling at his hair and tugging him off San’s cock and towards his own, shoving it down Hongjoong’s throat roughly, holding him in place by his hair and fucking into the back of his throat himself.

“God you good little dirty pisswhore. This is all you’re good for, is it not?” he groans, pulling Hongjoong off again and turning his head back to San’s cock.

San’s gentler with him, making Hongjoong stick out his tongue and slapping his cock over it before inserting it, all the way down Hongjoong’s throat, hand gentle in Hongjoong’s hair as he lets him set his own pace.   
San doesn’t warn him that he’s going to cum, only moaning out as he fills Hongjoong’s mouth with his spunk, laughing quietly when the older man chokes a little.   
Wooyoung waits only until Hongjoong stops coughing, filling his mouth again once Hongjoong can breathe properly, thrusting in one, two, three times before pulling out most of the way, leaving only his tip inside and jerking off, painting the inside of Hongjoong’s mouth white with his cum. 

Hongjoong is about to whine, throat raw and thighs and tummy uncomfortably wet now that the urine’s gone cold. San and Wooyoung move back between Hongjoong’s legs, pulling his pants and underwear down to his mid-thigh. He looks up to the two younger men, hopeful, waiting for his turn to orgasm but instead of gripping Hongjoong’s cock, San grips his own, aiming down over Hongjoong’s erection and letting out a stream of his own piss.

Hongjoong hisses at the sudden warmth, completely stunned that San would do something like this but also incredibly aroused at the fact that San is just pissing on him like he’s a urinal. His cock is twitching like mad, especially once Wooyoung’s own steam of piss joins San’s and Hongjoong is seriously considering the fact that he might cum just from this on its own, cumming because his dongsaengs pissed on his cock after he pissed himself.   
He doesn’t cum but gets incredibly close, flushed red and panting as he lies in the bed, lower half completely soaked with three different loads of piss. 

“You’re cute, hyung.”

Hongjoong looks up at Wooyoung and is ready to cry and beg just to be allowed to cum but luckily, he doesn’t have to and his arms get untied from the bed and he doesn’t even dwell on the soreness and pins and needles in them, hand immediately going to his soaked cock and he’s coming in less than five strokes, coating the bottom of his piss-soaked shirt in his cum.

It’s a bit gross to lie in a cooled puddle of piss so he scrambles out of it as soon as he comes down, legs buckling under him so badly that San has to carry him to the bathroom on his back, leaving Wooyoung to clean up the bed before joining them in the bath. 

They all clean themselves off silently, happy to just bask in the afterglow in each other’s presence, finally clean from all the sticky bodily fluids.

“That was nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave the mystery of why Hongjoong needed to pee so bad and so much up to you...
> 
> I have twitter: [@candied_yuzu](https://twitter.com/candied_yuzu)  
> And CC for requests: [candied_yuzu](https://curiouscat.me/candied_yuzu)


End file.
